Alias: Alacrancito
by Mary chan21
Summary: Midorima fallando como novio again. Estreno 2K17: Takao enfadado.


Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, Tadatoshi Fujimaki es su dueño y los trata mejor, libres de estas situaciones ridículas que son mis fanfics xD

Bueno... soy consciente de que el año pasado no publiqué casi nada. De hecho el contraste con el 2015 fue mucho, so, quiero que el 2017 esta cuenta no se sienta tan abandonada~ suena un poco iluso decirlo bc empiezo la universidad y sinceramente dudo encontrar tiempo, pero prometo intentarlo 3 Así que iniciaré con MidoTaka, la OTP~ Ojalá les guste

* * *

—No puedo creer que seas tan rencoroso —confesó por fin Midorima, ya harto de la sombría mirada que tuvo encima todo el día. — Al parecer subestimé a los escorpio en este tema nanodayo.

Kazunari ni se inmutó, demasiado centrado en los malos recuerdos y en sus ansias de venganza como para compadecerse del peliverde. En su lugar, tras un bufido indignado replicó:

— ¿Rencor? ¡Rencor es lo que tengo derecho a sentir tras el ridículo que me hiciste pasar ayer! No puedo creer que hayas sido tan malo conmigo, Shin-chan.

En cuanto oyó el apodo (que no había sido pronunciado en todo el día, y eso que pasaron todo el tiempo juntos incluso con el aura oscura que portaban) Midorima supo que el enojo estaba dando lugar a otra cosa, decepción probablemente. Al menos eso deducía por la mirada del moreno, por lo tenso que se veía de brazos cruzados. Por dios, ¿tan "malo" había sido con él acaso? ¿Tan malo como para obtener alguna queja de este nivel? Porque francamente no lo comprendía. Según labios ajenos (léase: equipo, conocidos, rivales y hasta la gente que pasaba por la calle) él era un maltratador con Takao, un desconsiderado que no veía más allá de sus narices y de lo que dictaba Oha-asa (cuando todo lo que hacían era a base de acuerdos en común, santo cielo). El punto era, si todo eso con suerte obtenía reproches ligeros y en broma, ¿a qué nivel estaba lo de ayer entonces?

—Tú dijiste que querías un apodo, y yo te lo di. ¿Qué hubo de malo en ello nanodayo?

— ¡Todo, todo estuvo mal!

Sí, exactamente, todo. O al menos así fue para Takao, que ayer -cuando salieron junto al equipo a comer- al escuchar la pregunta de Miyaji sobre por qué Midorima era un amargado incapaz de ponerle un sobrenombre bonito a su novio, tuvo la remota esperanza de escuchar _en serio_ algo lindo. Desde algo simple como "Darling" o "sweety" hasta cosas más personalizadas tipo "halconcito meloso" o "mi eros" (y vaya que merecía este último)…

Pero no. Midorima había arruinado todo, y él acabó siendo víctima de las risas ajenas.

— ¿Por qué? Busqué algo que yo podría decirte.

— ¡Debiste pensar en mí!

— ¿Qué tiene de malo alacrancito? Si hasta puse diminutivo nanodayo.

…una broma. Sí, debía ser una puta broma que Shintarou no encontrase qué estaba mal en eso.

—… ¿Sabes qué? Ya no importa. Hasta prefiero que regrese "Bakao" si no vuelves a decir esa tontería.

Por fin, soltó un suspiro y trató de dejar ir toda la mala vibra acumulada. Por supuesto que entendía que a Midorima le debió parecer genial juntar al horóscopo con su relación, al igual que muchas cosas de las que hacían. Así que no podía culparlo por no saber diferenciar entre una cosa y otra, ya qué.

Se revolvió los cabellos y para fastidiar al escolta le desordenó la corbata. Tras ver su mueca enfurruñada se sintió mejor y dejó ir el asunto. — Oha-asa no quiere que seas romántico conmigo al parecer, ¿eh?

—Dije un apodo digno de Oha-asa.

 _¿Todavía no te arrepientes, Shin-chan?,_ protestó en su mente, alzando una ceja por lo denso que podía ser su novio.

—Entiendo —dijo en su lugar, rodando los ojos. Y decidió que le haría pasar una vergüenza para hacerle comprender también…

Dudaba que le hiciera gracia ser llamado "cangrejito" en público, fuese seguidor del horóscopo a su nivel o no.

La venganza sería dulce.

* * *

¡Hey! Qué decirles, obviamente Takao no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de vengarse. La idea en sí es un poco ridícula, pero espero que les haya sacado una sonrisa al menos~ se sintió súper raro escribir cuando hace mil años no lo hacía, así que si se me pasó algo avisen pls x.x

saludos, hasta la próxima nwn


End file.
